Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster
, David Chan, Josh Wiener, and Hillary Hollingsworth on the roller coaster.]] Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster is the eleventh entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in March 1990, marking the first 90's entry. It features many rides from the park in that period, including Revolution, Ninja, Colossus, Z-Force, Gold Rusher, and Wile E. Coyote Coaster. Cast The Kidsongs Kids *Raquel Alessi *Tyler Andreassen *Suzanne Aoki *Nicki Bell *Dannon Bryant *David Chan *Katinka Chun *Kristy Espinoza *Kenny Ford *Annie Gibbons *Christine Gibbons *Sean Gowers *Sh'Vaughn Heath *Hillary Hollingsworth *Myisha Jackson *Jennifer Kanyer *Jensen Karp *Ninette Kohley *Malcolm Loungway *Gordon Mandich *Nicole Mandich *Nicholas Matus *Andres McKenzie *Ryan Olson *Katie Polk *Tarrish Potter *Trek Potter *Triskin Potter *Tuhk Potter *Catherine Przybylska *Brian Rosenstein *Andrea Schuette *Shauna Steenhoek *Richard Stuart *Josh Wiener *Terrence Williams Cameo Adult Cast *Andre Tayir *Mary McLoughlin Songs #Let's Twist Again #Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On #Little Deuce Coupe #Fast Food (Michael Lloyd) #Here We Go Loopty Loo (Traditional) #Anything You Can Do #Splish Splash #A Pirate's Life #We're Gonna Get Wet (Michael Lloyd) #1812 Overture (instrumental) Watch Gallery RideCoaster.jpg|1990 VHS release R_C.jpg|2002 DVD release ScreenHunter_90763 Mar. 05 17.07.jpg|Opening titles ScreenHunter_90764 Mar. 05 17.07.jpg ScreenHunter_90765 Mar. 05 17.08.jpg ScreenHunter_90766 Mar. 05 17.08.jpg ScreenHunter_90767 Mar. 05 17.08.jpg ScreenHunter_90768 Mar. 05 17.08.jpg ScreenHunter_90769 Mar. 05 17.09.jpg ScreenHunter_90770 Mar. 05 17.09.jpg ScreenHunter_90771 Mar. 05 17.10.jpg ScreenHunter_90772 Mar. 05 17.12.jpg ScreenHunter_90773 Mar. 05 17.13.jpg ScreenHunter_90774 Mar. 05 17.14.jpg ScreenHunter_90775 Mar. 05 17.14.jpg ScreenHunter_90776 Mar. 05 17.15.jpg ScreenHunter_90783 Mar. 05 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_90777 Mar. 05 17.16.jpg ScreenHunter_90778 Mar. 05 17.17.jpg ScreenHunter_90779 Mar. 05 17.17.jpg ScreenHunter_90780 Mar. 05 17.18.jpg ScreenHunter_90781 Mar. 05 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_90782 Mar. 05 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter 90784 Mar. 05 17.24.jpg ScreenHunter 90785 Mar. 05 17.24.jpg ScreenHunter 90787 Mar. 05 17.24.jpg ScreenHunter 90786 Mar. 05 17.24.jpg ScreenHunter 90788 Mar. 05 17.25.jpg ScreenHunter 90789 Mar. 05 17.25.jpg ScreenHunter 90790 Mar. 05 17.25.jpg ScreenHunter 90791 Mar. 05 17.27.jpg ScreenHunter 90792 Mar. 05 17.27.jpg ScreenHunter 90793 Mar. 05 17.27.jpg ScreenHunter 90795 Mar. 05 17.28.jpg ScreenHunter 90794 Mar. 05 17.28.jpg ScreenHunter 90796 Mar. 05 17.28.jpg ScreenHunter 90797 Mar. 05 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter 90798 Mar. 05 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter 90799 Mar. 05 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter 90800 Mar. 05 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter 90801 Mar. 05 17.32.jpg ScreenHunter 90802 Mar. 05 17.32.jpg ScreenHunter 90803 Mar. 05 17.32.jpg ScreenHunter 90804 Mar. 05 17.32.jpg ScreenHunter 90805 Mar. 05 17.33.jpg ScreenHunter 90806 Mar. 05 17.33.jpg ScreenHunter 90807 Mar. 05 17.33.jpg ScreenHunter_91537 Mar. 26 16.57.jpg ScreenHunter 91125 Mar. 18 16.45.jpg ScreenHunter_91538 Mar. 26 16.58.jpg ScreenHunter 91126 Mar. 18 16.46.jpg 9FAF10EA-3A15-45C1-B7EB-DE22DB0A9CA0.jpeg ScreenHunter_91539 Mar. 26 17.00.jpg ScreenHunter_91540 Mar. 26 17.00.jpg ScreenHunter_91541 Mar. 26 17.00.jpg ScreenHunter 91127 Mar. 18 16.46.jpg ScreenHunter_91542 Mar. 26 17.01.jpg ScreenHunter_91679 Mar. 30 07.47.jpg ScreenHunter_91680 Mar. 30 07.47.jpg ScreenHunter_91681 Mar. 30 07.49.jpg ScreenHunter_91682 Mar. 30 07.50.jpg ScreenHunter_91683 Mar. 30 07.51.jpg ScreenHunter_91684 Mar. 30 07.51.jpg ScreenHunter 91676 Mar. 30 07.36.jpg ScreenHunter 91128 Mar. 18 16.50.jpg ScreenHunter 91129 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter 91130 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter 91131 Mar. 18 16.51.jpg ScreenHunter 91132 Mar. 18 16.53.jpg ScreenHunter 91674 Mar. 30 07.33.jpg ScreenHunter 91675 Mar. 30 07.34.jpg ScreenHunter_91685 Mar. 30 07.53.jpg ScreenHunter_91686 Mar. 30 07.53.jpg ScreenHunter 91133 Mar. 18 16.55.jpg ScreenHunter 91134 Mar. 18 16.55.jpg ScreenHunter 91135 Mar. 18 16.56.jpg ScreenHunter 91136 Mar. 18 16.57.jpg ScreenHunter 91137 Mar. 18 16.58.jpg ScreenHunter_91687 Mar. 30 07.54.jpg ScreenHunter_91688 Mar. 30 07.55.jpg ScreenHunter_91689 Mar. 30 07.55.jpg ScreenHunter_91690 Mar. 30 07.57.jpg ScreenHunter_91691 Mar. 30 08.00.jpg ScreenHunter_91692 Mar. 30 08.00.jpg ScreenHunter 91138 Mar. 18 17.01.jpg ScreenHunter_91693 Mar. 30 08.02.jpg ScreenHunter 91139 Mar. 18 17.03.jpg ScreenHunter_91694 Mar. 30 08.03.jpg ScreenHunter_91140 Mar. 18 17.11.jpg ScreenHunter_91141 Mar. 18 17.12.jpg ScreenHunter_91142 Mar. 18 17.12.jpg ScreenHunter_91143 Mar. 18 17.13.jpg ScreenHunter_91144 Mar. 18 17.14.jpg ScreenHunter_91145 Mar. 18 17.15.jpg ScreenHunter_91146 Mar. 18 17.16.jpg ScreenHunter_91147 Mar. 18 17.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91148 Mar. 18 17.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91149 Mar. 18 17.18.jpg ScreenHunter_91150 Mar. 18 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91151 Mar. 18 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91152 Mar. 18 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91153 Mar. 18 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_91154 Mar. 18 17.20.jpg ScreenHunter_91155 Mar. 18 17.20.jpg ScreenHunter_91156 Mar. 18 17.20.jpg ScreenHunter_91157 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91158 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91159 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91160 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91161 Mar. 18 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_91162 Mar. 18 17.22.jpg ScreenHunter_91163 Mar. 18 17.22.jpg ScreenHunter_91164 Mar. 18 17.22.jpg ScreenHunter_91165 Mar. 18 17.26.jpg ScreenHunter_91166 Mar. 18 17.26.jpg ScreenHunter_91167 Mar. 18 17.26.jpg ScreenHunter_91168 Mar. 18 17.27.jpg ScreenHunter_91169 Mar. 18 17.28.jpg ScreenHunter_91170 Mar. 18 17.28.jpg ScreenHunter_91171 Mar. 18 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter_91172 Mar. 18 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter_91173 Mar. 18 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter 94742 May. 30 23.06.jpg Trivia *This video takes place at Six Flags in Valencia, California and was recorded in summer 1989 and summer 1990. *One of the roller coasters that was used in this video, Colossus, was converted by Rocky Mountain Construction (RMC) into Twisted Colossus in 2015. *Revolution was refurbished into The New Revolution in 2016 with a VR experience. Two years later, the VR option was removed. *Wile E. Coyote Coaster is now known as Magic Flyer. *The restaurant where the kids ate at, Candy Kitchen, is now known as Cartoon Candy Kitchen. *Viper, Six Flags Magic Mountain's 1990 addition, was opened on April 7, around three months before this video was released. However, it wasn't built when this video was filming. *Ann & Christina Gibbons, who previously appeared as sailor dancers in Kidsongs: What I Want to Be!, are credited in this video as Annie Gibbons and Christine Gibbons (their only appearances as leading Kidsongs kids). *This is the only video to feature all the Potter kids (Tarrish, Trek, Triskin, and Tuhk) as Kidsongs kids. *This is the only video that features both Nicole Mandich and her brother, Gordon, as Kidsongs kids. *This is the only Kidsongs music video where Kenny Ford appeared as a Kidsongs kid; he previously appeared in Kids Incorporated which competed with Kidsongs. *The cast of this video (except for Tyler, Sean, Hillary, Katie, Brian, Andrea, and Terrence) were replaced by the cast for the next video. Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:VCDs Category:1990 Category:1990s